snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Sophie Brown
Born on the 22nd of October 2069 in Ottery St. Catchpole, Sophie Mae Brown is the only child to Kieran Brown and Olivia Brown (nee James). She began her first year at Hogwarts in September 2081 and is currently a sixth year Ravenclaw. Personality and Interests Sophie is a fast-paced risk-taker, thinker, and people-person who will initiate as many adventures as people will allow her. She presents a friendly face and wants to have fun, explore, and learn everything she possibly can to be the best she can be. Rules are simply optional guidelines to her enthusiastic lifestyle. A natural persuader, she has an uncanny ability to read other people's nonverbal communication and anticipate what others will say and do. She thrives in crisis situations, but becomes easily bored and struggles with expressing her emotions. Humor is her shield to vulnerability, a side that only comes out in the most serious of situations. She lives in the here-and-now, thinks on her feet, and can come across as blunt or rude without realizing she's being insensitive. Regardless, she finds a happy medium between being logical and rational and being spontaneous and carefree. History Life before Hogwarts Born on the 22nd of October in 2069 in Ottery St. Catchpole, Sophie Mae Brown was the first and only child to a pureblood wizarding family, consisting of her father, Kieran Brown - a Hit Wizard - and her mother, Olivia Brown (nee James) - a Herbologist. Both former Gryffindors, the two raised Sophie to be fearless. With her Hit Wizard father frequently away from home, Sophie grew to be best friends with her mother, who worked at home in the family greenhouse. Every night before she went to bed since she was two years old, Olivia would read magical fairytale books to Sophie, filling her head with creativity and imagination. Until she was seven and became less theatrical, Sophie enjoyed creating her own action-packed, whimsical, and often improvised stories and acting them out for her one-man audience, her mother. She thrived on the excitement on the moment and couldn't get enough of creating her own fun. Olivia taught Sophie about every magical plant she could before Sophie would run off and decide to climb a tree. Despite her short attention span in her youth, Sophie enjoyed learning about everything magical and would plow through any magical book in the house when the weather was poor or she was too sick to go outside. The topic she loved to talk about most with her mother was Hogwarts and all the adventures and opportunities that came with it. Despite her mother's stories of Gryffindor house, Sophie knew outright that she wanted to be placed in Ravenclaw. She acknowledged her own Gryffindor traits, but she knew she treasured knowledge and learning above all else and figured she could still get to have just as many cool adventures as she would as a Gryffindor. When Sophie received her Hogwarts letter, she promptly framed it on her bedroom wall. Hogwarts First Year (2081-2082) Life was so good. SO MANY FUN THINGS HAPPENED. Sophie can't even talk about it 'cause it was all so cool. After a discussion with the Sorting Hat over which house she belonged in as she had prominent traits of Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw, her wishes were respected and she was placed in Ravenclaw. She quickly decided she would join every group she could, so she joined the Quidditch team and became Chaser bros with fifth year Captain Mo, even though they got off to a rough start at the beginning of the term when Mo was a bully for a second. No worries, though, he grew on her. Then she joined the Gobstones Club and got Player of the Match for one game. And she became attached at the hip to fifth year Slytherin Cat, her new favorite person in the whole world, who just so happened to be dating Captain Mo. They threw a tea party for her for her birthday, so she's kind of emotionally attached to the both of them now. They're like her big brother and sister. Somehow managing to be the only first year girl sorted into Ravenclaw, Sophie naturally surrounded herself with the older kids, particularly the Quidditch players, and enjoyed their company more than the kids her own age in the other houses. She's all about the Ravenclaw pride her first term, yo. So she was pretty mad when Hufflepuff took all three Cups, and it lit a fire under her butt for her next term. DOWN WITH THE PUFFS. Second Year (2082-2083) Over the summer, Sophie visited Paris with her mum and got to hang out with Cat for her friend's birthday. Starting off the term with a bang, Sophie befriended Hufflepuff first years Leah Abbott and Hawthorne Sweeney early in the term, wanting to be the knowledgeable second year student full of wisdom to share with them. She met new second year Bart Maroon on the train, too, thinking he was quirky and spunky and a general hoot. Unfortunately, as the term went on, Sophie lost sight of these friendships as new ones arose - a slew of new Ravenclaw first years, such as Brynn Rhys-Davies, Hope Evans, and Josette Edayson, and the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team were much easier to associate with, being in the same living quarters and all. She did make two new significant friendships early on, though. First, after the first potions class of the term, Sophie decided that Potions Master Cosgrach Culloden was totally cool and totally knowledgeable. She liked his pizzazz and demeanor and felt like he knew what he was doing, so following the class, she asked if he would be her mentor and be her go-to person when she had questions about the world or potions or the future or life or anything at all. Over the course of the term, he filled the role of the close father figure she always wanted, and she became the daughter he never knew he wanted. Stemming from Culloden's first potion assignment with the Fire Breathing Potion, Sophie became besties with third year Hufflepuff Tobias Tempus, who she affectionately refers to as "Tobes," after having snuck up on him and using her potion on him for homework purposes without his permission. Totally nice of her, right? They found that they got along really well, though, and grew to be the best of friends quickly. She might like him a lot, too, but they found that they're both really content with just being friends with no relationship kind of label. It's way easier to just be "besties." Even though they did ''go to a Valentine's Day ball together. Totally just as friends, though. Mhm. Unfortunately, this best-friendship almost ruined her life as an aging epidemic spread through the school and she got unknowingly (by both parties) infected by said bestie. Totally nice of him, right? That was karma, man, for picking on him the day they met. Most of the school was an elderly person by the end of the term, though, so she probably would've gotten it sooner or later. At least they would've died together, right? Fortunately, at the end-of-term feast, the St. Mungo's healers had a cure. Their lives were saved. Hoorah. Ravenclaw came in second place in both Gobstones and Quidditch, which Soph was pretty psyched about. She managed to get Player of the Match in the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor Gobstones game, and she sucked at Quidditch, which she attributed to her frail, old-person body and crushed spirit from losing her youth. She got to have fun times with her sixth year besties, Cat and Mo, and also got to have a nice cry with Cat and Culloden on two different occasions over being an old person and her forthcoming death. But everyone lived happily ever after and survived to see the next term. Third Year (2083-2084) This summer, Sophie traveled with her mum, most notably voyaging to the United States to visit Disneyland. She also hung out with Tobes and terrorized his neighbors, Professors Fuller and Thompson, and ate their food and swam in their swimming pool. How cool, right? Sophie rode on the train with Tobes, Cat, and Mo and found out Quidditch is cancelled. Soph is secretly relieved because she kind of wanted to retire anyway, after how badly she performed the previous term, so she's enjoying the time and energy she can put into other things like running, Tobes, Cat, and Mo, and her studies. She was psyched to finally have a dormmate, new transfer and third year Ravenclaw Coral-Bay Aldrich. After the first potions lesson, Culloden came to the Ravenclaw common room to deliver potions as the only small gifts he was giving to two first year boys, Kyroh Scabior and Dmitriy Toussaint, for "impressing" him and "deserving it more than anyone else." Sophie was initially a little hurt by this, having never received recognition like that from her mentor before, but when she went upstairs to her dormitory, she found that a present from Culloden was already delivered on her bed by a house elf: a sweet note that said she had taught him that "sharing a moment of joy is worth all of life's pain" and how she really got his first gift (as it had already been delivered to her dorm before he visited the common room), a vial of Felix Felicis, with the idea that he "wanted to return some of the luck and happiness" she had given him. Other occurrences: Toby's birthday. Soph's birthday. Kitridge as the new Head of House. Coming to terms with being Culloden's favorite and not having to worry about being de-throned. Book Maze and student mentor stuff with Jun Kim. New Years first kiss. Toby talk with Fuller. Culloden nudging Tophie to happen. Tophie happening. Blizzard sadness. Blanket forts with CB. Sneaking into the Slytherin dorm with Cat. Running through the school. Various pranks on Culloden. All the food and cuddles with Cat. Christmas crisis averted by Cat. Befriending Elodie. Cutty drama in the Irie Room. Rune-hunting adventure with Botros, Tobes, Simon, and Hayden. Points for flattering Flamsteed. Aspiring Astronomer. Golden Eagle. Earned 338 points. Won her first superlatives of Cutest Couple with Tobes, Most Likely to Invent or Discover Something, and Most Likely to Initiate a Snowball Fight Against the Professors. Fourth Year (2084-2085) During the summer, Sophie hung out with Tobes, Cat, and Mo as much as she could, including a trip to Disney World in the United States with them, and she spent two weeks in Kazakhstan with Professor Culloden on an unofficial internship with one of his Wandmaker friends there. When the term started, there was no more Cat and Mo, so Soph choose to confide in the new Head Boy Jun Kim as her new older student to turn to. Fun beginning-of-the-term mattress surfing party in the common room. Mentor to Dima. Hooksteed. Thinking she was the cause of everyone acting like fairytale characters. Pranking fun of Tophie vs. Pavy including glitter and the fire-breathing potion. Also pulled the same kind of prank on Culloden oops. Mild broken heart over Tobes but things were resolved quickly and they're BFFs with ~benefits~, just without the label of boyfriend/girlfriend. Frozen solid in ice by Cutty in the middle of potions class. Has had nightmares about being trapped in ice since. Jr. Bridesmaid in Culloden's wedding. Christmas fun with CB and Paris. Very ??? over CB and Gabe stuff. Best blanket forts ever with CB. Sleepover with CB, Paris, and Tobes. Fun chalk art with Zander. Star Trek cookies for Flamsteed. Saving the world from the fairytale book by drawing a rune in the library aw yus. Camaraderie Concoction debacle with Cutty and Flamsteed. Maybe even becoming friends with Cutty??? What. All the sad over Fuller leaving. Aspiring Astronomer. Rune Master. Muggle Superhero honorable mention. Golden Eagle. Earned 542 points. Won the superlative of Mrs. Hogwarts and cried. Fifth Year (2085-2086) Summertime was superb. Sophie interned at Ollivanders under the watchful eye of her hero Ira Banner, spent lots of her free time at Pavy and Toby's house (they're all a FAMILY), was in Pavy's wedding as the flower girl, went to Disneyland Paris, and hung out with pretty much everyone she loved yuh. Srs talk with Tobes. Cried when she found out CB got prefected and she didn't. Cried a LOT to Tobes, Fuller, and Culloden because she'd wanted the badge since her very first term and didn't understand why they'd choose a third year transfer over her when she'd been there working her butt off since her first year. Cried a bit more and was reminded of Harry Potter not getting a badge and it instead going to someone who might have needed it more. Found herself genuinely happy for CB and, to cope with her own selfish and hurt feelings, made "Head Nerd" badges for herself and Tobes to wear because she thought they both deserved badges of their own. ALWAYS ABOUT USING HUMOR AS A COPING MECHANISM. Wore them on the train, made a scene in the prefects' compartment over Zander and CB being cute prefects, and met Ariel Abrams, Tia Manchini, Evie Shacklebolt, and Janelle Guidry at the feast. ~More adventures to come~ Sixth Year (2086-2087) ~stuff happened~ Seventh Year (2087-2088) ~more stuff happened~ Post-Hogwarts Wizarding University ~lalala~ ~living the dream~ ~studying potions and stuff~ Wandmaker's Apprentice ~lalala~ ~more living the dream~ ~Ira Banner's annoying shadow~ ~a hero to us all~ Relationships '''Family' Kieran Brown Sophie's father. Kieran Brown, a former Gryffindor and current Hit Wizard, is fairly missing in action from Sophie's life. When he's home, the family has nice, regal dinners and Kieran makes Sophie feel special by sharing top-secret stories with her over the dinner table that he would probably lose his job over if the right people knew he was sharing them. Still, he loves his daughter and wants the best for her, though she resents him for his absence in her life. Since she departed for Hogwarts, they have not been on good terms. He was killed on the job in March 2088. Olivia Brown (nee James) Sophie's mother. Olivia Brown, a former Gryffindor and current Herbologist, works from home in the family's greenhouse. If you were to ask her to name the hundred magical plants she has in her greenhouse, she would be able to do it in less than five minutes. Alphabetically. Olivia's relationship with her daughter is everything she hoped it would be when she had a daughter; the two never share feelings, but they share ideas, thoughts, and aspirations for Sophie's life and the world at large. Olivia is supportive and thinks the freedom of expression is the best mode of parenting. She doesn't mind that Kieran spoils Sophie, as long as Sophie shows no signs of greediness. Olivia permits Sophie to be her own person, make her own choices, and, of course, learn from her own mistakes. She only steps in when she believes it to be absolutely necessary, but most of the time, Sophie makes her very proud. Matthew James Sophie's uncle. Matthew James is the older brother of Olivia, Sophie's mother. Matthew James is a Magizoologist who lives outside of Appleby with his wife and two sons. The two families see each other rarely, perhaps once or twice a year, usually over the Christmas holidays. Sophie thinks Uncle Matt smells funny but is cool for working with magical creatures. Erin James Sophie's aunt. Erin James is the wife of Matthew James, who is the brother of Olivia Brown and thereby the aunt of Sophie. Erin loves Sophie to bits, finding her to be charming and bright and wonderfully precocious. She does have a little bit of a problem with Olivia's parenting style of letting Sophie be free to do virtually whatever she wants, but she never voices that opinion. Sophie calls Erin her "superstar Aunt Ernie" and supports the Arrows on her behalf. Maximus James Sophie's favorite cousin. Max is the son of Matthew James, brother of Olivia Brown and thereby the cousin of Sophie. Though he is significantly older than her, the two have always been inseparable at family gatherings; she's the little sister he never had and only gets to see a few times per year. Though Sophie has never really been intensely into Quidditch, she will support her cousin until the end of time and almost cried when he got scouted by the Arrows, his mother's team. During her two years before Hogwarts, Sophie begged her mum to use Max's gift of free tickets to go see a few matches throughout the year and, upon getting her way, happily cheered him on at multiple games. Friends Sophie's wand Sophie's first Hogwarts friend was her 10 3/4 Vinewood with Dragon Heartstring wand. The Ollivander's Wandmaker told her her wand was a perfect match with Hermione Granger's wand - aside from her wand's core being from a Chinese Fireball, and Hermione's dragon breed being unknown - instilling the belief within Sophie that she would grow up to be a great witch, just like Hermione. Tobias Tempus Sophie's Hufflepuff bestie for life. Inseparable. Caterina Moretti Sophie's BFF and pretend big sister/mother. Marcus Branxton Sophie's other BFF and pretend big brother. Coral-Bay Aldrich Sophie's Ravenclaw bestie and Hogwarts dormmate. Also inseparable. Zander Adair The boyfriend xoxo Professor Cosgrach Culloden Sophie's greatest hero and inspiration. He's her mentor for all life things. Brave man. Her second father. Wandmaker Ira Banner Sophie's other greatest hero and inspiration. He's everything she wants to be. Category:Characters Category:Class of 2088 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Pureblood Category:Quidditch Category:Alumni Category:Prefects Category:Head Girl Category:Hogwarts